comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Spencerdude95/First Blog Post
Okay, this is my first blog post. When I first found out about these, I was at first unsure of whether I was able to edit these posts. And now that I've learnt that I can, I'll start making some ideas known for realities. Video Game Franchise Idea A Legend of Zelda like high fantasy franchise that follows three couples where the men save the women. In the chronologically first game, the protagonists Simon, Asher, and Nathan go on a quest to save their loves Ellen, Rose, and Luna from a band of villains. The three learn that their loves have within them the essense of the goddess Athenith, who has been in constant war with her sister Hadesien, who the villains wish to resurrect. In the final battle, Hadesien was successfully resurrect, but was sealed away by the heroes. In her last breath, Hadesien cursed the couples with seeing her again one day. At this point, history breaks into 3 timelines: One where Simon and Ellen are constantly reincarnated, Asher and Rose are constantly reincarnated, and Nathan and Luna are constantly reincarnated. The reason there are three timelines is so that Hadesien can have at least one timeline where she finally wins. Simon and Ellen Simon and Ellen are reincarnated constantly in a steampunk esque timeline. Asher and Rose Asher and Rose are reincarnated constantly in a high fantasy esque timeline. Nathan and Luna Nathan and Luna are reincarnated constantly in a science fantasy esque timeline. Zombies The first video game is set in a city on islands connected to the mainland of China by a bridge. The Long Feng (Lóng fēng)(龙丰) Outbreak The first outbreak occurs in Long Feng, China, a large city situated on an island just 100 miles south of Hong Kong. The Zombie Virus was spread through the city by way of infected animals, namely dogs and rodents. The moment 1% of the city's population was either killed or infected, China's army had set up a quarantine of the city, setting up security watches of helicopters and military boats to patrol the waters, and the only bridge connecting to the mainland destroyed by jet missiles. To ensure the stability of the crisis, supply drops were systematically deployed in the city every 12 hours. In order to find the source of the virus, China was sent a contingent of UN officers were parachuted into the city. Additional missions included the finding of a group of doctors that were working on a cure before the quarantine was instituted, but also find a connection between a known radical that was spotted in the city by the cities security cameras. Among the officials sent is the main characters Veronica Hale, Benny Chow, and David Burns. Objective One-The Virus Source Objective Two-The Cure Objective Three-The Rogue Spencer's Multiverse Prime Earth Marvel & DC.jpg|Prime Earth, an earth with heroes like the Justice League and Avengers. *Fantastic Four *Avengers *Teen Titans *Justice League *X-Men Earth 2 Earth_2_Society_Vol_1_1_Textless.jpg|Earth 2, on this Earth, the Earth was destroyed by the invasion of several forces. However, the people survive and forge a new society. *Superman (Val-Zod) *Batman (Dick Grayson) *Wonder Woman (Artemis) *Flash (Jay Garrick) *Green Lantern (Alan Scott) *Power Girl (Kara Zor-El) *Huntress (Helena Wayne) *Hawkgirl/Hawkwoman (Kendra Munoz-Saunders) *Dr. Fate (Khalid Ben-Hassan) *Aquawoman (Marella) *Red Tornado (Lois Lane) *Red Arrow (Oliver Queen) *Fury *Wildcat (Yolanda Montez) *Black Canary (Dinah Drake) *Black Widow (Jessica Drew) *Wolverine (Jimmy Hudson) *Spider-Man (Miles Morales) *Daredevil (Ray Connor) *Red Wasp (Petra Laskov) *Vision (Robert Mitchell) *Captain Marvel (Rick Jones) *Firestar (Liz Allan) Earth 3 Crime_Syndicate_New_52_0002.jpg|Earth 3, the axis universe, where morality is opposite. *Crime Syndicate *Teen Tyrants *Conquerors Earth 5 Earth_5_0001.png|Earth 5, a mythical world where the Marvel Family resides *Captain Marvel (Billy Batson) *Captain Marvel Jr. (Freddy Freeman) *Mary Marvel (Mary Batson) *Lieutenant Marvels (Three boys named Billy Batson) *Uncle Marvel (Dudly Dudly) *Tawky Tawny *Spider-Woman (Gwen Stacy) *Captain America (Samantha Wilson) Earth 7 Earth_7_0001.png|Earth 7, a dead universe where all the inhabitants were slain in an apocalyptic invasion and resurrected as abominations. There was only one survivor. *The Survivor, Thunderer *Crusader *Devilfist *Doc Future *Golem *Machinehead *Microbot *Walkure *Iron Man *Giant Man *Colonel America *Hulk *Spider-Man *Wolverine *Mr. Fantastic *Invisible Woman *Human Torch *Thing Earth 8 Earth_8_0001.png|Earth 8, a reality where the heroes let their personalities and ideologies put them into conflict with other heroes instead of the villainous Lord Havik. *Iron Man *Captain America *Spider-Man *Storm *Beast *Black Panther II *Venom *She-Hulk *Bug *Frank Future *American Crusader *Behemoth *Deadeye *Kite *Ladybug *Machinehead *Major Max *Red Dragon *Wundajin *Hyperion *Nighthawk *Power Princess *Spectrum Earth 9 Earth_9_0001.png|Earth 9 is a tangent universe, with heroes that include a cursed knight and a psychic that becomes less human with each day. *Atom (Adam Thompson) *Batman (Sir William) *Flash (Lia Nelson) *Green Lantern *Joker (Lori Lemaris) *Superman (Harvey Dent) Earth 10 Earth_10_0001.png|Earth 10, where the Axis won WW2. But all hope is not lost, as the Freedom Fighters have risen up to stop the enemy. The Millenium Alliance *Red Skull (Johann Schmidt) *Heinrich Zemo *MODOK (George Tarleton) *Grant Ward *Captain Hydra (Leopold Zola) *Venom (Eddie Brock) *Vipers *Overman (Kal-L) *Leatherwing *Brunhilde *Blitzen The Resistance *Nomad (Ian Zola/Ian Rogers) *Captain America (Steve Rogers) *Ellie Rogers *Black Condor *Doll Man *Doll Woman *The Human Bomb *The Ray *Uncle Sam Earth 12 Multiversity Earth 12.jpg|Earth 12, an earth where years in the future, very many next generation heroes rise up. *Avengers **Captain America (Roberta Mendez) **Black Widow (Tania) **Hawkeye (Max) **Hercules **Iron Man (Sonny Frisco) **Vision *Defenders **Strange **Hulk (John Eisenhardt) **Silver Surfer (Norrin Radd) **Sub Mariner (Roman) **Valkyrie (Brunhilde) *Spider-Man *Fantastic Four **Mr. Fantastic (Clone) **Invisible Woman (Clone) **Thing (Clone) **Human Torch (Clone) *Justice League **Batman II (Terry McGinnis) **Superman (Clark Kent) **Aquagirl (Marina) **Big Barda **Green Lantern (Kai-Ro) **Micron **Flash (Danica Williams) **Warhawk (Rex Stewart) Earth 13 Earth_13_0001.png|Earth 13, a shadow universe where magic is normal. *Green Lantern *Supergirl *Zatanna *Colossus *Domino *Annataz *Deadman *Enchantress *Fate *Hellblazer *Ragman *Superdemon *Swamp-Man *Witchboy Earth 14 Gods and monsters.jpg|Earth 14, a world where the people believe the heroes are gods and monsters. *Superman (Hernan Guerra) *Batman (Kirk Langstorm) *Wonder Woman (Bekka) *Iron Man (Ben Grimm) *Winter Soldier (Peggy Carter) *Black Widow (Daisy Johnson) *Punisher (Natasha Romanov) *Hulk (Susan Storm) *Thor (Steve Rogers) *Wolverine (Anna Marie) *Spider-Man (Reed Richards) *Captain America (Phil Coulson) *Daredevil (Marc Spector) *Venom (Johnny Storm) *Flash (Cisco Ramon) *Red Arrow (Sarah Lance) *Powergirl (Chloe Sullivan) *Professor X (Kitty Pryde) Earth 16 Earth_16_0001.png|Earth 16, an earth that is at peace, leaving the children of heroes and villains to live a life of relaxation, and a lot of reality TV. *Arrowette (Cissie King-Hawke) *Batman (Damian Wayne) *Aquaman (Garth) *Atom (Ray Palmer) *Flash (Wally West) *Green Arrow (Connor Hawke) *Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) *Superboy (Kon-El) *Superman (Chris Kent) *Wonder Woman (Artemis) *Spider-Girl (May Parker) *American Dream (Shannon Carter) *Big Man (Hank Pym Jr.) *Scarlet Spider (Felicity Hardy) *Stinger (Cassandra Lang) *Psi-Lord (Franklin Richards) *Mainframe Earth 17 Earth_17_0001.png|Earth 17, an earth that went to nuclear war several years ago. Now the survivors must live in a world where everything is an irradiated wasteland. *Maestro (Robert Bruce Banner Jr.) *Spider-Woman (Ashley Barton) *Logan (James Howlett) *Spider-Man (Ben Parker) *Captain Adam Strange *Batman (Bruce Banner) *Wonder Woman (Diana) *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) *Aquaman (Orin) *Cyborg (Vic Stone) *Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) *Flash (Barry Allen) Earth 18 Earth_18_0001.png|Earth 18, an earth where civilization reached a stand still a long time ago. Now sheriffs, outlaws, cowboys, and everything in between inhabit the wild west. *Bat-Lash *Cinnamon *El Diablo *Firehair *Johnny Thunder *Madame .44 *Pow-Wow Smith *Strongbow *Superchief *Tomahawkman *Trigger Twins *Red Wolf *Sheriff Rogers *Mr. Stark *Deputy Barnes *Dr. Banner *Mayor Danvers Earth 19 Earth_19_0001.png|Earth 19, an earth where the "Steampunk" took the world by storm, giving great twists to many heroes and villains. *Accelerated Man *Bat Man *Shrinking Man *Wonder Woman *Spider *Bard Earth 20 Earth_20_0001.png|Earth 20, an earth that has an orbit that lets it interact with Earth 40. This earth is home to the heroic Society of Superheroes. *Daredevil *Iron Man *Punisher *Spider-Man *Doc Fate *Green Lantern *Atom *Immortal Man *Lady Blackhawk Earth 27 JL3000_Cv1.jpg|Earth 27, a world where many heroes have been "cloned" in the year 3000 *Legion of Superheroes, team of heroes that have formed recently *Justice League 3000, team of legendary heroes that have been cloned *Avengers 3000, team of legendary heroes that have been cloned *Guardians of the Galaxy, team of heroes that have formed recently *Justice League International, team of heroes that have been teleported to this time *New Avengers, team of heroes that have been teleported to this time Other Earths DC_Earth_One.jpg|Earth 1, a universe where, instead of the Prime Earth, where superheroes started appearing at the beginning of the 21st century, heroes here have started appearing after 2010. Multiversity Earth 4.jpg|Earth 4, a universe where superheroes have gone their separate ways, but are forced to return during the brink of an apocalyptic war. Earth_6_0001.png|Earth 6, a world where the heroes have the most outrageous origin. Multiversity Earth 11.jpg|Earth 11, a universe where everything is opposite...Gender wise. Cosmic_Grail_(Earth_15).jpg|Earth 15, originally a paradise world where there was no evil, that ended when a great evil destroyed everything. The only surviving relic of the universe is the Cosmic Grail. Earth_21.jpg|Earth 21, a world where after an attempt to destroy all life on the Earth, heroes have started joining the Justice League of America Earth_22.jpg|Earth 22, an earth where Superman exiled himself from the Earth after a tragic death, only to return to keep the destructive next generation from destroying everything. Earth_23_0001.png|Earth 23, an earth where the Superman is also the president of the united states in his civilian disguise. 250px-JLANail.jpg|Earth 24, a world changed for the worst by a simple Nail. Injustice.jpg|Earth 25, a world where a grieving Superman is the world's greatest dictator, and Batman the resistance. Earth_26.jpg|Earth 26, an earth inhabited by wacky cartoon animals. Earth_29_0001.png|Earth 29, a bizarro world, where everyone is a bizarre version of themselves. In Developement dark knight returns.jpg|Earth 28, a world where Batman comes out of retirement after the death of the Robin, and now fights a war across an oppressed Earth. Earth_30.jpg|Earth 30, a world where Superman is the red son. earth 31.jpg|Earth 31, a flooded earth where the only survivors are pirates. Earth_32_001.jpg|Earth 32, after Bruce Wayne becomes Green Lantern, other unlikely heroes rise up. Earth_33_001.jpg|Earth 33, the real world of the multiverse. Earth_34.jpg|Earth 34, a earth with a city of heroes and city of villains. Earth_35.jpg|Earth 35, a world of the most human heroes. Earth_36.jpg|Earth 36, an earth with retro superheroes. Earth_37.jpg|Earth 37, a world that went through a technological boom, but is still in dark times. Earth_38.jpg|Earth 38, a world where Superman and Batman appeared at the beginning of the 20th century, and started having families. Earth_39.jpg|Earth 39, agents of the WONDER organization use power bestowing technology, at the cost of their minds. Earth_40_0002.png|Earth 40, an Earth 3 analogue for Earth 20. Earth_41_0001.jpg|Earth 41, a dark world with gritty heroes. Earth_42_0001.png|Earth 42, an earth where everyone looks like adorable babies. Earth_43_001.jpg|Earth 43, a nightmare world of vampires and phantoms. Earth_44.jpg|Earth 44, a world where every hero and villain is a robot. Earth_45_0001.png|Earth 45, a dark world where the benevolent Superman android was corrupted into the rabid Superdoom. Flashpoint.jpg|Earth 46, a world where there is no Flash or Superman, and Diana and Orin are at war with each other. Earth_47.jpg|Earth 47-a world of free love, parties, and thrift shop hippies. Earth_48.jpg|Earth 48, a warworld inhabited by the Forerunners. Futures end.jpg|Earth 49, a world where all humans, except for Batman, his villains, and the people of Gotham, are either dead or are killer robots. Earth50.jpg|Earth 50, a divergent Earth 12 where the heroes are corrupted into tyrants. Earth_51_0001.png|Earth 51, the end of time, with nothing but a few survivors and the new gods left. History Superman is one of the most powerful beings in existance. He is an alien immigrant named Spin-El from the planet Krypton who was raised in a small town in the United States of America. Raised with high morals as Spencer Sullivan, he moved to Chicago to work as a graphic and web designer for the Chicago Tribune. Spin-El is the result of a civilization reboot program from Krypton called the Genesis Program. The Genesis Program also resulted in Kal-El, and Val-Zod. Origin The Planet Krypton was going through a slow implosion from decades of over mining the planets resources. The scientists Alura In-Ze, Zor-El, Jor-El, and Lara Lor-Van were commissioned by generals Dru-Zod and Faora Hu-Ul to create vast ships that would contain the next generation of Krypton's children through fertilized eggs. However, the planet became much more destabilized, forcing only five fertilized eggs to be launched into space. However, when Krypton exploded, it fractured the ship, sending each child across the world. The only girl, Kara Zor-El, daughter of Zor and Alura, was found by the Danvers Family that resided in Seattle. Kon-El, son of Jor and Lara, was found by the Kent Family that resided in Honolulu. Val-Zod, son of Dru-Zod and Faora Hu-Ul, was found by the Valentine Family that resided in Miami. Nobody ever found Kal-El, but there are some rumors in the void of space that Mongul has found a new champion, or that billionaire Lionel Luthor found a baby outside of New York City, or maybe the son of Jor and Lara died before anything could be done. However, the last one, Spin-El, son of Jor and Lara, was found by the Sullivan Family that resided in a town outside of Dallas Texas. Growing Up Spin-El, given the name Spencer Sullivan, grew up a very normal lifestyle, but often times daydreamed about incredible things, yet having passing grades. In high school, the effects of a yellow sun started taking effect on his body, giving to him enhanced abilities and more. After seeing a school bus suddenly have a flat tire and drive off a bridge, he quickly went to save the bus. Using his advanced powers, he managed to push the bus out of the river and save lives. After that, he earned the respect of the football team and cheerleaders in the bus, especially the quarterback Zach Williams. After that, his adopted parents and brother showed to him the spaceship that he came to Earth in. Inside the ship, Spencer found a box that showed the Kryptonian symbol of hope, which showed to the family a plethora of artificial intelligence's based on the fathers and mothers of the El and Zod Family. There was a beep and it was told he was Spin-El, son of Jor and Lara. Out of shock, he runs till he runs up a hill and starts flying. Chicago's Man of Tomorrow After graduating college with a degree in graphic and web design, he moved to Chicago to work for the Chicago Tribune as a layout designer, working under the editor Daniel Saunders, veteran reporter Jewel Fielden, and photographer Danny Fisher. Wearing a hazard suit from inside his ship, he started acts of heroism, working as a guardian of angel. That day, military contractor Julian Friedman was showing off to a live audience a new exoskeleton for the army to use. However, the suit was stolen by terrorists, where all but one was thwarted by the guardian angel, who made his debut by saving Jewel from falling debris. The last terrorist got away because Spencer was forced to put out a fire that would've killed innocent people. After that day, the guardian angel became known as Superman. Afterward, Superman made an interview with Jewel, only revealing all except that he is Spencer. When Jewel asked if he wanted a reward, he blew a raspberry and said that he has a good income when he's not Superman. She asks who he is when he's not Superman, and he answers, "Some secrets are best to keep." Using his helmets voice recognition software, Superman was able to identify the terrorist that got away: A mercenary named Corbin Esquivel, an employee of the PMC Free-Fighters, a PMC that Friedman owns. He's able to piece together that Friedman wants to sell it to North Korea, starting a war that Friedman would have a monopoly over. Superman was able to stop the mercenarys from getting the suit to North Korea and saved the day. Many Adventures Superman goes on to fight many villains, such as the Atomic Skull, Toyman, Parasite, Silver Banshee, Titano, Livewire, Ultra Humanite, Metallo, and Corbin, now the Kryptonite Man. But no villain has been more deadly than the tyrant Darkseid, ruler of the mysterious world Apokolips. Darkseid has an obsession of destroying the Earth for an artifact called the Anti-Life Equation, which he thinks is stored in the mind of the human race. Finding Family When the supercomputer Brainiac invaded the Earth, he brought a few collections: The bottled city of Kandor, the monster Doomsday, and the Cyborg Superman. When Superman went on to fight Brainiac, he was pinned down by the Cyborg Superman. When he saw his face, Spencer knew who he was: Zor-El, his uncle. However, an unlikely band of heroes rose up: the rest of the Kryptonian Survivors. Kon-El, born the youngest of all Genesis children, he became high school student Conner Kent. Putting on a Kryptonian undersuit, he became Superboy. Val-Zod, who became medical doctor Steve Valentine, he put on a Kryptonian Warrior's suit, he became the Eradicator. Kara Zor-El, raised as assistant Linda Danvers, she put on a simple suit made up of her blankets, doused in Kryptonian chemicals, becoming Supergirl. The "Super Family" went on to battle the Cyborg Superman and send him off into space. The biggest challenge was Doomsday, who booms, "Kneel before Zod!" At that, everyone realised that he's Dru-Zod. However, he was eventually subdued and Brainiac's host body was deactivated, trapping him in a flash drive. While Friedman was seething with rage in secret, the Super Family met the president, and allowed their identity to be known to the police, the military, scientists, and governments. After that, Spencer revealed to Jewel his real identity, and they finally overcame the sexual tension and finally kissed. Forming the Justice League After weeks of tinkering with the bottled city Kandor, Spencer was finally able to meet the people inside, which included the last of the Genesis Program scientists. But he unintentially released the Starro monster. Although the size of an ant, it was able to slowly but surely start possessing insects till it grew large enough to possess animals, and finally humans. It possessed the entirety of Washington DC, and when it became apparent that the world was in danger, Superman was at the call. But he wasn't the only one. Others such as Batman, Wonder Woman, the Flash, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Cyborg, Green Arrow, Hawkman, Black Canary, Red Tornado, Black Lightning, Shazam, Atom, Hawkgirl, Firestorm, and Vibe answered the call as well. The band of heroes fought bravely to stop the invasion of the body snatchers. However, when a spawn of Starro possessed Superman, it made him fight his allies, and they would've lost, if they hadn't cooperated as a true team and managed to disorient Superman enough to remove the Starro. But the fact that Superman was possessed by Starro gave to the alien enough power to grow into a colossal monster. However, the heroes managed to defeat the monster and send it back into space. After that, the team was sanctioned as the "Justice League." Reconciliation Eventually, Superman found himself captured by a slave trader who sold him to Mogul for battles. Here, Superman fought many enemies, but didn't kill his opponents, infuriating Mogul to slit the throats of Superman's beaten enemies. Personality Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Weaknesses Other Characters The Rogues Gallery *The Champion (Kal-El) Spider-Man (Spencer Sullivan) Early Life Spencer Reid Sullivan was born the middle child of a married couple, with an older brother and younger sister. At a young age, it was found that Spencer was an intelligent but introverted child, which often put him at odds with his family. Becoming the Wall Crawler While attending a field trip when he was 15, Spencer was bitten by a mutated spider that unknowingly gave to him the unique powers of a spider. At first, Spencer felt different, but didn't think anything of it, and when he did discover his powers, he chose to not use them at all, not for another 5 years. During this time, Spencer graduated and became a student of the Art Institute Taking on Responsibility That all changed when the Inheritors started their campaign to devour the essence of every spider totem. Spencer was one of them, but he was saved from Jennix by Old Man Spider and Spider-Ham, where he joined the army of Spider's in the war. During this time, he found a trophy room where the Inheritors kept the costumes of Spider people that they have killed. While here, he found the red colored Spider-Man Stealth Suit, which he took with him and started wearing during and after the final battle against the Inheritors. Not long after that, an incursion hit Spencer's Earth, and the Earth was made into a part of Battleworld, with Spencer having his memory rewritten into making Dr. Doom a god. However, after the recreation of the multiverse, Spencer returned to his Earth, but this time decided to become Spider-Man. Personality Spider-man is a brave and righteous hero with a sense of justice and responsibility. One of his aspects is his sense of humor. However, due to having OCD, Asberger Syndrome, ADHD, and Eidetic Memory, it makes him feel out of place most of the time. However, despite this, he has made many friends, allies, and enemies in this new world order. Powers and Abilities Supporting Characters Family *Mom *Dad *Brother *Sister in Law *Sister *Aunts *Uncles *Cousins *Grandfather *Grandmother Classmates Police Romantic Interests Villains *Vulture *Dr. Octopus *Lizard *Electro *Mysterio *Green Goblin *Scorpion *Rhino *Shocker *Kingpin *Venom My Dream Project for this wikia What I would enjoy to work on is a universe like Earth-2095 and Earth-3056 with the original creator: User:Artemis Thorson!!! A New Reality Heroes The Squadron Supreme About five years ago, on an alternate Earth, the heroes that composed the team the Squadron Supreme fought against armada of villains. But these battles expanded across the universe. When the fighting stopped, the Squadron Supreme's universe was destroyed. But five members of the Squadron Supreme survived, but where teleported to the dawn of this universe, trapped in a gigantic Reality Gem. While in this timeless coma, their thoughts on how reality can be fixed tweaked this universe to have new heroes and villains. Recently, the Squadron Supreme were freed and joined the band of heroes as defenders of reality. Reality Spire.jpg|Reality Spire, the Reality Gem that the Squadron Supreme have been trapped in. Hyperion.png|Hyperion nighthawk-1.jpg|Nighthawk Zarda-(Earth-31916).png|Power Princess Doctor_Spectrum_(Bill)_(Earth-12041).png|Doctor Spectrum Speed_Demon_001.jpg|Speed Demon Squadron_Supreme_Logo_0001.png|The Squadron Supreme The "New" Avengers After finding that several agencies and corporations have attempted to manipulate superhumans for selfish reasons, several heroes bought the majority stocks of the Advanced Idea Mechanics and enforced a violent takeover where the old staff were cut from the company. After that, the company was remade into the Avengers Idea Mechanics, which sponsors it's own superhero team: The Avengers. Iron Man (Earth-3986).jpg|Iron Man Hulk.jpg|Hulk Luke Cage (Earth-2992).png|Power Man Medusa (4296).jpg|Medusa Hercules (Earth-5205).png|Hercules Thor (Earth-1600).png|Thor Odinson Mr. Fantastic (Earth-5340).jpg|Mr. Fantastic Nova (Earth-014).jpg|Nova (Richard Rider) Firestar (11188111).jpg|Firestar Thing-.jpg|Thing Winter Soldier (Earth-3001).jpg|Winter Soldier Spiderman (2015).jpg|Spider-Man Iron Fist (Earth-2992).png|Iron Fist Spider woman (2999).jpg|Spider-Woman Invisible woman.jpg|Invisible Woman Silk (Earth-1600).png|Silk Doctor Strange (Earth-9).jpg|Dr. Stephen Strange RedHulk.jpg|Red Hulk Human_Torch_(Android)_(Earth-616).jpg|Human Torch lyja.jpg|Ms. Fantastic FF_Vol_2_4_Variant_Textless.jpg|Ms. Thing Captain america -v-.jpg|Captain America Hawkeye-(Earth-2992).jpg|Hawkeye 55d4e34c7173f.jpg|Crystal Jessica Jones (Earth-5430).jpg|Power Woman NewAvengersLogo.gif The "Uncanny" Avengers After the split of the X-Men between the Professor X and Magneto, as well as the popping up of Inhumans and Nuhumans, a faction of the Avengers split off to form the Avengers Unity Division, which deals with coexistance missions and are outside the jurisdiction of the Avengers Idea Mechanics. Vision (Earth-2992).png|Vision Wasp3131.jpg|Wasp Scarlet Witch (8092).jpg|Scarlet Witch Black Panther (Earth-70710).png|Black Panther MN Quicksilver.jpg|Quicksilver Silver Surfer (Earth-014).jpg|Silver Surfer Black Widow (Earth-2992).png|Black Widow Falcon 613.png|Falcon Captain Marvel (Earth-4343).jpg|Captain Marvel Ant-Man (5417).jpg|Ant-Man Wonder Man (Earth-2992).png|Wonder Man She hulk.jpg|She-Hulk Namor (4296).png|Namor McKenzie Mockingbird (1).jpg|Mockingbird Iron Patriot.png|Iron Patriot Moon Knight (1260).jpg|Moon Knight Alain Asselah the French-Algerian Spider-Ma suck it Miles Morales.png|Ultimate Spider-Man Nova (5417).jpg|Nova John-staub-new-thor-2.jpg|Thor Ms marvel (2999).jpg|Ms. Marvel Daredevil (Earth-5430).jpg|Daredevil Quake S.H.I.E.L.D. 50th Anniversary Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|Quake Captain Britain (Earth-2992).png|Captain Britain WhiteTiger.png|White Tiger Uncanny_avengers_(2012).png Suicide Squad With the amount of supervillains able to break out, several high ranking individuals, such as Nick Fury and Amanda Waller, have recruited a plethora of imprisoned supervillains that wish to turn over a new leaf. This team became the secret agents known as the Suicide Squad. Blizzard (71426).jpg|Blizzard Shocker61726.jpg|Shocker Calvin zabo.jpg|Dr. Calvin Zabo Ragnarok.jpg|Ragnarok Deadpool (Earth-2992).png|Deadpool Elektra (Earth-2992(.png|Elektra Natchios Punisher (Outcasts).jpg|Punisher Ultimate-marvel-vs-capcom-3-ghost-rider.jpg|Ghost Rider Agent Venom (GM).png|Agent Venom Female beetle.jpg|Beetle Deathstroke (Earth-3986).jpg|Deathstroke Harley Quinn AE-15.png|Harley Quinn Western Deadshot.jpg|Deadshot Plastique futures end.jpg|Plastique Amanda Waller (Earth-1612).jpg|Amanda Waller Parasite (Earth-2992)..jpg|Parasite Killer frost (2999).jpg|Killer Frost Poison Ivy.jpg|Poison Ivy Captain Cold New Silver.jpg|Captain Cold Suicide-Squad-logo-1.png Teen Titans New Manga/Comic Crossover Series Characters Heroes Iron-Fist.jpg|Iron Fist (Daniel Rand) Goku (Earth-68).gif|Son Goku Naruto (Earth-27).png|Naruto Uzumaki Shang-Chi_Earth-616_from_Avengers_Vol_5_11_zpsf7d222bb.png|Shang Chi Karnak--.jpg|Karnak LiuKang.png|Liu Kang Black Panther (Earth-70710).png|Black Panther (T'Challa) Kakashi Hatake (Earth-6440).png|Kakashi Hatake Piccolo (Earth-27).jpg|Piccolo Raiden (Earth-3900).jpg|Raiden Sakura (Earth-5544).png|Sakura Haruno Psylocke (7).jpg|Psylocke (Elizabeth Braddock) Johnny Cage (Earth-5544).png|Johnny Cage Sasuke.png|Sasuke Uchiha Kitty Pryde81648.jpg|Kitty Pryde Sub-Zero (Earth-3900).jpg|Sub Zero (Kuai Liang) Vegeta.png|Vegeta Gaara (Earth-5544).png|Gaara Wolfsbane.jpg|Wolfsbane (Rahne Sinclair) Master roshi.jpg|Master Roshi Hinata.jpg|Hinata Hyuga Tao-105.png|Shikamaru Nara ScorpionMKXRender.png|Scorpion (Hanzo Hazashi) Krillin-1.png|Krillin Sonya blade.jpg|Sonya Blade Gohan.jpg|Gohan Neji hyuga.jpg|Neji Hyuga Jax (Earth-5544).png|Jackson "Jax" Briggs Jiraiya.jpg|Jiraiya Tien.jpg|Tien Jade.png|Jade Beerus.png|Beerus Tsunade (Earth-5544).png|Tsunade Kitana-(Earth-5544).png|Kitana Whis.jpg|Whis Sai (Earth-2992(.png|Sai Smoke(1984).jpg|Smoke (Tomas Vrbada) Itachi uchiha.jpg|Itachi Uchiha Hercule.jpg|Hercule Satan Kung Lao (Earth-1822).png|Kung Lao Android 16.jpg|Android 16 Liam-266.png|Rock Lee Fujin (Earth-19999).png|Fujin Yamcha.jpg|Yamcha Nagato.jpg|Nagato Nightwolf (Earth-19999).png|Nightwolf Yamato.jpg|Yamato Nail.jpg|Nail Kenshi (Earth-5544).png|Kenshi Guy.jpg|Might Guy King kai.jpg|King Kai Shujinko (Earth-430).png|Shujinko Supreme kai.jpg|Supreme Kai Ino.jpg|Ino Yamanaka Frost (Earth-5544).png|Frost Tapion.png|Tapion Killer b.jpg|Killer B Ermac.png|Ermac Android 17.jpg|Android 17 Smoke.jpg|Konohamaru Sarutobi Kabal.jpg|Kabal Chiaotzu.jpg|Chiaotzu Jugo.jpg|Jugo Sindel.png|Sindel Asuma sarutobi.jpg|Asuma Sarutobi Bulma.jpg|Bulma Briefs Kotal kahn.jpg|Kotal Kahn Kiba inuzuka.jpg|Kiba Inuzuka Vegito.jpg|Vegito Stryker.jpg|Kurtis Stryker Kami (Earth-430).png|Kami Choji.jpg|Choji Akimichi Erron Black (Earth-6064).jpg|Erron Black 18.jpg|Android 18 Temari.jpg|Temari Cyrax (Earth-3900).jpg|Cyrax Chi chi.jpg|Chi-Chi Konan (Earth-27)-.png|Konan Taven (Earth-19999).png|Taven Videl (Earth-27).jpg|Videl Tenten.jpg|Tenten Bo' Rai Cho (Earth-1822).png|Bo' Rai Cho Buu.jpg|Mr. Buu 3682099-3682098-hiruzen_sarutobi_by_nagato392-d55ervu.png|Hiruzen Sarutobi Li mei.jpg|Li Mei Tarble.jpg|Tarble Tobi.jpg|Obito "Tobi" Uchiha Sareena (Earth-1822).png|Sareena Dende.jpg|Dende Kurenai Yūhi (Earth-2014).png|Kurenai Yuhi Ashrah (Earth-5544).png|Ashrah Gure.jpg|Gure Suigetsu hozuki.jpg|Suigetsu Hozuki mortal-kombat-x-ferra_big_alt_2.jpg|Ferra/Torr TrunksFutureBackToThePast02.png|"Future" Trunks Storm-3-Art-Nine-Tails.jpg|Kurama Anko.jpg|Anko Mitarashi Shizune.jpg|Shizune Karin.jpg|Karin Karui.jpg|Karui Chiyo-render.jpg|Chiyo 280px-Iruka_Umino.png|Iruka Umino Mei_Full.png|Mei Terumi Fourth_Raikage_full.png|A Onoki-the-third-tsukikage.jpg|Onoki The Next Generation Villains *Zheng Zu *Taskmaster (Tony Masters) *Goro *Kano *Reptile *Shang Tsung *Baraka *Kintaro *Mileena *Noob Saibot (Bi-Han) *Shao Kahn *Motaro *Rain *Sektor *Sheeva *Quan Chi *Shinnok *Reiko *Tanya *Tremor *Hsu Hao *Havik *Onaga *Daegon *Skarlet *D'Vorah *Emperor Pilaf *Mai *Shu *The Red Ribbon Army *Mercenary Tao *Master Shen *King Piccolo *Tambourine *Nappa *Raditz *Saibamen *Zarbon *Dodoria *Recoome *Guldo *Captain Ginyu *Burter *Jeice *Cui *Appule *Frieza *King Cold *Android 19 *Dr. Gero *Cell *Spopovich *Yamu *Babidi *Dabura *Pui Pui *Yakon *Evil Buu *Super Buu *Kid Buu *Android 13 *Android 14 *Android 15 *Cooler *Salza *Dore *Neiz *Dr. Wheelo *Hirudegarn *Raichi *Hatchiyack *Lord Slug *Janemba *Garlic Jr. *Broly *Paragus *Bojack *Zangya *Bido *Bujin *Kogu *Rasin *Lakasei *Daiz *Cacao *Amond *Turles *Zabuza Momochi *Haku *Orochimaru *Dosu Kinuta *Kabuto Yakushi *Kisame Hoshigaki *Jirobo *Kidomaru *Sakon/Ukon *Tayuya *Kimimaro *Sasori *Deidara *Hidan *Kakuzu *Pain *Danzo Shimura *Madara Uchiha *Zetsu *Lady Kaguya The Alternate Earth *Champa *Vados Species *Protoss *Tuffle *Zerg *Xel'naga *Prothean *Saiyan *Salarian *Drell *Asari *Turian *Quarian *Namekian *Krogan *Skrull *Kree *Inhuman *Kel Dor *Wookie *Dathomirian *Besalisk *Majin *Mirialan *Togruta *Twi'lek *Centaurian *Chaosrealmer *Cryomancer *Cyborg *Demon *Dragon *Edenian *Elder God *Enenra *God *Kai *Half God *Kytinn *Osh-Tekk *Outworlder *Saurian *Shokan *Arcosian *Tarkatan *Wraith *Other Species Science Fiction Video Game Franchise Before anyone can ask, I tried to find a way to make an original science fiction video game franchise on a wiki, and here's the thing...I didn't find it. So...I'll be making it here. Species QuarianMaleAndFemale.jpg|A race that was forced to flee their solar system after the destruction of their homeworld. zerg-story-thumb.jpg|A race of monsters that travel the stars, burning anything in their path. warcraft-iii-reign-of-chaos-nightelf-box-artwork.jpg|A race that rules a golden civilization that burns as bright as a star. XCOM2_resistance_warrior_pack_thm.jpg|Humanity, years after the beginning of colonization of other planets, the humans have formed a rising civilization. Characters "Fantasy" Characters "Horror" Characters "Post Apocalyptic" Characters Human Characters The Shadow People Games Units A constant for all of the species and units are three things: Starcraft, Star Wars, and Mass Effect "Fantasy" Units For this species, I looked at science fiction and fantasy, such as Avatar, Warcraft, and many fictions that are very advanced compared to the rest of the species...Like the Protoss. #Construct #Shadow Hunter #High Mystic #Tripod #Starship #Star Fighter #Quad Walker #Warp Ship #Warrior #Mystic #Flagship #Dragon Rider "Horror" Units Now for this species, franchises such as Alien, the Thing, and Deadspace was looked at. And obviously from the picture above...The Zerg Swarm! (Duh Duh Duh!!!) # "Post Apocalyptic" Characters This species is quite unique. But of all those that take influence from Mass Effect, this is the main point of that. The species is especially based on the Quarians. Human Units Think of every sci-fi game that deals with humans and put them into this. Super Soldiers, psychics, mechs, clones, et cetera, et cetera. #Clone Trooper #Psychic Commando #Super Soldier #Construction Unit #Mech Trooper #Jet Pack Trooper #Starship #Dropship #Colossus #Assault Car #Tank #Star Fighter Lore "Fantasy" Lore "Horror" Lore "Post Apocalyptic" Lore Human Lore Category:Blog posts